


No Title

by KimFinLan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Harry Potter Dies, Hermione Granger Dies, Slaves, hostages, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimFinLan/pseuds/KimFinLan
Summary: Burn it! Burn it all to the ground!





	No Title

The darkness pervaded over their location, only one thing gave off this much darkness and that was the tattered and torn blackness of his soul. She thought she could see his into soul, see his despair and his craving for love, the only thing he'd never known, as he stared down the length of 13 1/2 inches of yew in his withered hand, aimed directly at her. 

 Hermione shuttered in fear, though stared back defiantly - she knew what was coming next. She wouldn't be allowed to live, she'd be murdered because she was a mudblood. His voice, unlike anything she'd heard before, hissed between clenched teeth "How dare you know love. How dare you know happiness. You don't deserve it. Your kind never deserved it." A jet of green light streamed from his wand, his Avada aimed true as it struck her in the chest. 

Ron,  made to watch, as the Dark Lord's victim fell limply next to Harry's lifeless body, screamed his outrage. Tears welled in his pale blue eyes as he prayed he would be next. He could never, would never live in a world without his mate, and without his girl... The war was over, they did not win. The boy who lived, was now dead, next to the love of his life, whom he never even gotten to kiss ....

 

 

Ron’s screams fell on deaf ears, as he stared at the fallen bodies of his comrades. His tears bled down his bloody and rubble-dirtied face as he watched Voldemort step nearer to Harry’s deceased body. Snake like eyes, red as rubies, took in the form of the boy-who-died, as a grin curled his lips.  Harry’s listless figure only held the attention of the Dark Lord for a moment, before he turned away – arm outstretched to his most loyal death eater. 

 “Come Bella” The Dark Lord rasped, allowing his slender ghost white fingers to curl around hers. Bella smiled graciously at her master, stepping towards him. 

Both Bella and Voldemort turned around, now facing the burning, smoking castle that he once considered home. The small remaining group of fighters that had rallied against him, huddled together, surrounded by maskless Death Eaters. Voldemort had won, there was no longer need for masks - no longer need to hide their identities. 

“Take them prisoner,” He pointed a single, long finger toward the gathered crowd.

“Destroy it. Destroy it all!” He waved his hand, gesturing at the castle. 

The Dark Lords eyes turned back toward Bella, he licked over his sharpened teeth with a split snake like tongue. “My Sweet loyal Bella … Do what you will with the blood traitor, he is my gift to you.”

 

  

Bella's hand was still held tight in her master's firm grip, a twisted megalomaniac smile curved her thin lips as her eyes raked over the bound and bleeding body of Ronald Weasley. 

His voice, though hoarse from screaming still rang loud through the silent night, "You're sick! You heartless bast-" His eyes rolled back, his body convulsed, his words left unsaid as he writhed under the pain as the cruciatus curse ripped through his body once more. 

Bella's wand was trained on him, her shrieking couldn't be heard over the sound of blood pounding in his ears "You dare insult my master?!"  Lord Voldemort's cold chuckle passed through his thin lips, his eyes alight with mirth as he watched the blood traitor squirm and thrash about under the torture curse. 

"Now now Bella, you don't want to irreparably damage your pet so soon after acquiring him." His voice brought Bella’s attention back to her master, her hand falling to her side. 

Ron gasped great gulps of air, renewed tears streamed down his cheeks mingling with the blood, dirt and snot that had taken up residence on his ashen face. 

Voldemort stepped from Bellatrix, nearing the still slightly shaking ginger – his voice clear and concise as he knelt down to the look the man in the eye. “I may be heartless, but you’re naïve.” His smile returning as he took in the shocked wide eyes of Ron. “You were all naïve in believing that your savior, Harry Potter could have ever defeated me.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are one and two and three part submissions for mini fan fic challenges in a Facebook Group that I'm part of. Just thought I'd post them all here, in one fell swoop.  
> :)
> 
> Should I add more? Should I make it a story? You tell me!   
> Comments are appreciated.   
> Thanks!


End file.
